


Fixed

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [79]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony repaired Steve's broken shield.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “IMAGE: Returning the Shield” [T2]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

“Steve!” Tony calls out across the courtyard of the compound “I have something for you”

Steve stops and turns around, looking at him with a raised brow.

“C’mon” Tony says, waving him over. Steve complies and wonders over, eyeing the case in his hands.

Tony opens the large folio case and pulls out Steve’s shield.

Steve’s eyes go wide. “My… how? I thought it couldn’t be fixed…”

“I said it would be difficult, not impossible.” Tony says, holding out the shield for Steve.

Carefully Steve slides his arm through the straps, as if worried that if he were too rough the shield would fall apart in his hands.

“You didn’t have to, Tony”

“I did.” Tony says, running his hand over the rim of the shield. “I would move mountains for you if you gave the word”

“I know” Steve whispers, his hands tightening around the straps of the shield. “Thank you”. The man leans forward, kissing Tony softly.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
